Almost every mechanic, maintenance technician and do-it-yourselfer around the world has at least one set of sockets. A socket set is practically indispensable for anyone who needs to tighten or loosen bolts and nuts. Many people, in fact, have multiple sets of sockets. Metric, standard, deep, 6-point, 12-point, ¼″ drive, ⅜″ drive, ½″ drive and impact are just a few of the different types of sockets. Some industries such as the aircraft heavy industrial machinery industries use ¾″ drive or even 1″ drive sockets. These types of sockets are found in a number of combinations; for example, a person may have an entire set of metric size, 6-point, ⅜″ drive, deep sockets in addition to other more common combinations.
Although having many types of sockets is beneficial to have the correct tool for any job, storing and organizing each socket can be a daunting task. Many sockets tend to be small, and are thus easily misplaced around a home or shop. Additionally, sockets are usually cylindrical and therefore can easily roll great distances if dropped on a smooth garage floor. This problem is exasperated given the inadequate storage devices that are supplied with many socket sets.
For example, many sockets are supplied in a molded plastic case that may have wells to cradle each socket. Although easy for a user to locate and remove, this type of storage device has often become a nightmare for many socket owners. The cases are designed to “sandwich” the sockets when closed to prevent socket movement when the case is transported. The supplied cases, however, tend to wear and allow sockets to freely mix within the case. A user must spend valuable time re-sorting the sockets so that a proper socket may be easily located for a particular job. On a more catastrophic level, many users have lifted their molded plastic socket case only to find that the clasps on the case had opened or broken. The result is a disheartening crash of tools that typically scatters every socket into the furthest reaches of the garage or work area. Many sockets have been permanently lost in such an event.
An alternative to holding and organizing sockets in cases is by using a socket holding strip. These strips usually have multiple bent spring steel clips that are captured by a thin steel rail. The sockets are retained on the spring steel clips, which may slide along the rail. These strips tend to hold sockets very well when new. Great holding power, however, is not beneficial when a user attempts to remove a socket with oily or greasy hands. Additionally, the clips tend to lose their holding force after moderate use, which may result in sockets being inadvertently detached from the strip and lost.
Considering the inadequacies of available socket holding devices, a socket holder that does not allow sockets to become disorganized or lost during transport is needed. Additionally, there is a need for a socket holder that does not hinder a user from removing a desired socket.